


The Book Of King Sm-Ut

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Fannibal Fest Ficlets 2017 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Egyptology, FIx It, M/M, Post TWOTL, Reincarnation, no MCD except in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Perhaps it would surprise you to know that Will’s main thought as he fell from the cliff, entangled in Hannibal’s arms, was,‘Oh no. Not again.’And perhaps it would also surprise you to know that it was Jimmy Price who discovered exactly what Will thought he was doing when he threw the two of them off that cliff above the Chesapeake Bay.





	The Book Of King Sm-Ut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmptyHearseGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyHearseGirl/gifts).



> This is the second of the six very short ficlets written for the people with whom I shared a table at the Stag Awards dinner at Fannibal Fest Toronto.

Perhaps it would surprise you to know that Will’s main thought as he fell from the cliff, entangled in Hannibal’s arms, was,

‘Oh no. Not again.’

And perhaps it would surprise you to know that it was Jimmy Price who discovered exactly what Will maybe thought he was doing when he threw the two of them off that cliff above the Chesapeake Bay.

The answer surprisingly perhaps was found in a book buried in the depths of the FBI evidence storage room unchecked since that fateful night in Baltimore just four years previously.

It was Brian who found it, just one of Hannibal’s many many books, and having a mild interest in Egyptology he took it home and shared it with Jimmy. And Jimmy Price, bless his eclectic soul dragged up the one year of hieroglyphics he did in grad school, just for the extra credit you understand and made a start on translating it.

What the book revealed and what Jimmy was now trying to explain to an increasingly exasperated Jack Crawford was that the Book Of King Sm-ut, an early and easily forgotten king of Upper Egypt from more than four thousand years ago, predicted the eternal troubles of the King and his lover, a young acolyte in the great Temple.

According to the book the pair were destined ever to be apart unless they could both finally come together in a mutual understanding and final acceptance of both each other and of themselves.

The book predicted great sorrow, angst, and tragedy of epic proportions. Jimmy had pointed out to Jack the images of from different periods of history that illustrated the text.

“I think that’s Achilles and Patroclus. You can tell by the armour? And those are knights of the round table.”

Jack frowned,

“What does the script say?”

“That the young man Garla-had would be known for his purity and quick wit and ability with puppies. Or something like that. And that someone called Bors said of him ‘he never knew the quick warmth of a woman, but that Tristan had him good and proper. Frequently.’ I don’t know Jack it’s not that easy to translate.”

He pointed to a few figures in the script,

“Though that’s pretty unequivocal.”

Jack took the book and turned it upside down.

“Ok. I get that. Go on.”

Jimmy pointed out figures whose dress suggested the Renaissance, the Salem Witch Trials, The Great War, and, more recently that of a space man and a dealer in illegal medications. In each of these interactions though the hieroglyphs suggested that something terrible seemed to happen to one or both of the two men. Whatever else the book foretold it seemed to promise that tragedy would beset them at every turn.

The last story however? The images showed a man in a rather dashing three piece and a curly haired plaid shirt wearing cutie who went through numerous events where they almost killed each other, maybe out of exasperation. After all, four thousand years of repeating hug, stab, run, must get a little trying.

Jack turned the pages more eagerly. Of course he could see them all in the body of the text. Him, Jimmy, Brian, all of them. As he followed closely he saw the ending of the red dragon and eagerly turned the page.

And saw that the last few pages of the book were gone. Just eaten away, by time, or termites or something. He sighed,

“So? Will thought he knew how to break the Curse? Or whatever it was? How does it end Jim?”

Jimmy Price looked up at his boss and grinned,

“That’s what we all want to know!”

.....................


End file.
